Digital pens and related technologies have been gaining popularity due to their convenience and versatility. One of the advantages provided by digital pens is the ability to store handwritten information in the pen itself, eliminating the need to collect, transport, and/or store individual pieces of paper upon which such information may be written.
However, it may often be the case that the author of a document prepared using a digital pen wishes to share only portions of the document with another individual. Currently, the author would need to edit the document in order to remove or obscure the portions of the document he/she does not wish to share. In some cases, the author may wish to share different portions of the document with different individuals. It may even be the case that the author wishes to share a particular portion of the document with two or more individuals, but not with all of the individuals with whom the document will be shared. In such cases, the author currently has to prepare a number of versions of the document in order to ensure that only the proper portions of the document are shared with each of the individuals. This is a quite unsatisfactory solution, as it requires a great deal of time and effort on the part of the author and leaves open the possibility that the author will accidentally share with an individual a version of the document containing portions that the individual was not meant to see.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.